


Dear Wilbur, I miss you

by WinterWandering



Series: Dear, I miss you [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: a letter never sent
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Dear, I miss you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087118
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	Dear Wilbur, I miss you

Dear Wilbur, 

You won’t ever get this. I know you won’t, because you're dead. If I’m being honest, I don’t like Ghostbur much. He’s...a shell of you. There’s nothing but happiness in him. The Wilbur I knew was joyful, yeah, but he was so full of life, experiencing every emotion. 

I miss you. 

What happened? Why would you leave me? Us? Dad misses you, y’know. I think it’s harder on him than it is Techno and I. He killed you, after all. Dad killed you. 

…But you seemed so tired. 

_ (There are tears on the page.)  _

I’m exiled, y’know? History repeating itself, I guess. Only this time...it’s not me and you. It’s me and Ghostbur. 

What am I supposed to do? 

Dream visited. I think he’s a friend! He’s so nice, y’know? Sometimes he lets me keep my things instead of blowing them up. He even gave me armor once!

He’s not a friend. He was only watching me. I’m leaving Logstedshire. 

Will Technoblade leave me? He’s not like Dream, but sometimes- sometimes I think he can be. He mentioned a favor when Dream confronted us earlier. Was he bluffing? 

I miss Techno. I miss when he was a  _ brother  _ to me- to us. 

I miss you too. 

I miss dad. He’s on house arrest in your unfinished symphony- L’manburg. Tubbo’s president now. Did I mention that already? He’s the one who exiled me. 

I miss him. 

I’m so tired, Wilbur. Is this how you felt? No wonder you begged dad to kill you. ...I would have done the same. 

I’m so tired. 

I want to sleep and never wake up.

Is that wrong? 

Technoblade wasn't wrong when he called me Theseus. The Greeks were right. Heroes don’t get happy endings. 

I love you Wilbur. I always will. 

I’ll see you soon I guess.

\- TommyInnit 

_ (The letter was found next to a small pool of water.) _


End file.
